De politiek te bevridjen zelf
by Akayuki Kaguya
Summary: Hmm… Gimana ya, jika sendainya Indonesia berencana mengalahkan Netherlands dan akan memerdekakan dirinya setelah sekian lama dijajah? Akankah rencana Indonesia berhasil? Ataukah akan terjadi hal tak terduga? NetherIndo! Mind to review?


" ... " Speech - bicara

' ... ' Though - dalam hati

* * *

'De politiek te bevrijden zelf' by Indonesia

(Politik Memerdekakan Diri oleh Indonesia)

.

**Disclaimer:**

Hidekaz Himaruya

**Rated:**

T mungkin…

**Genre:**

Humor/General

**Pair:**

NetherIndo… Berhubung ini salah satu pair kesukaanku… Not Nether(fem)Indo!

**Warning:**

Ini fic pertama difandom Hetalia. Gomen kalo jelek… Trus, semoga aja para charas-nya pada gak OOC. Semoga gak ada typo(s). Kayaknya bakal jadi fic abal, gaje, nista, aneh, dan kawan-kawan sejenisnya. -,-"a

**Summary:**

Hmm… Gimana ya, jika sendainya Indonesia berencana mengalahkan Netherlands dan akan memerdekakan dirinya setelah sekian lama dijajah? Akankah rencana Indonesia berhasil? Ataukah akan terjadi hal tak terduga?

.

Happy reading, minna-san! XD

* * *

Pagi yang cerah untuk memulai aktivitas. Matahari yang bersinar ramah —tak seperti hari sebelumnya yang sangat panas bagai dipanggang di neraka.

Yup! Pagi yang cerah juga bagi Indonesia yang sudah siap memulai rencananya dalam rangka memerdekakan diri. Sudah semalaman ia berpikir keras untuk mengalahkan Netherlands.

Walaupun ia hanyalah seorang bocah yang masih hijau, tapi Indonesia sangat yakin bahwa ia bisa menjadikan Negara-nya menjadi maju. Tapi, hal pertama yang harus ia lakukan adalah… 'Menyingkirkan Netherlands yang menjajahnya'.

**Tactic 1: Membuat Netherlands terpeleset kulit pisang!**

Terlihat Netherlands sedang sibuk berjalan sambil membawa beberapa kantung yang isinya bahan makanan untuknya —juga Indonesia yang tinggal di rumahnya.

Sementara itu Indonesia sedang bersembunyi didalam gang sempit sambil memperhatikan langkah Netherlands. Seringaian terukir manis diwajahnya, mengingat tak lama lagi ia akan menyaksikan adegan langka 'Netherlands jatuh terpeleset kulit pisang'. Bahkan ia sudah menyiapkan kamera untuk memotret adegan langka tersebut dan menyebarkannya di internet.

Sementara itu, Netherlands terus saja berjalan tanpa menyadari adanya kulit pisang yang tak jauh didepannya.

"Oi, Netherlands!" tak lama kemudian muncul seorang berambut kuning dan beralis tebal —tentunya dia adalah England— menyapa Netherlands. "Hey! Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denga—"

"—BRUUK!"

Belum selesai England berbicara, ia sudah terlanjur jatuh karena terpeleset kulit pisang —yang seharusnya mengenai Netherlands.

Karena merasa tak ada urusan penting dengan orang yang baru saja terpeleset itu, Netherlands langsung memutar balik badannya dan pergi meninggalkan England. Berusaha untuk pura-pura tak kenal…

Sementara itu Indonesia…

"Akh! Kenapa malah si alis tebal itu yang kena!" Indonesia hanya bisa menangisi layar kameranya yang telah berganti jadi gambar 'England terpeleset kulit pisang'.

"Keren…"

Tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara seseorang dibelakang Indonesia. Penasaran, Indonesia menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Amerika tengah berdiri sambil menatap kagum ke layar kamera milik Indonesia.

"Keren! Keren! Keren! Keren! Keren! Keren! Kereeeeeeeeeenn!" sorak Amerika riang.

Selain kata keren, yang terpikirkan olehnya saat ini adalah membayangkan wajah England ketika tau foto itu akan beredar luas di Internet. Mengingat Internet pertama kali diciptakan di Amerika, jadi bukanlah hal sulit untuk menyebarluaskan foto tersebut.

"Nah, Indische… Bisa kau berikan foto itu segera?" ucap Amerika tersenyum ramah. Tapi sayang, bagi Indische a.k.a Indonesia, senyum itu sangatlah menyeramkan. Dan sedetik kemudian, Indonesia berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk kabur dari kejaran Amerika yang sangat sangat menginginkan foto tersebut.

**Tactic 1: Failed…**

.

.

.

**Tactic 2: Membuat Netherlands dikejar anjing!**

Tak seperti tadi pagi, siang ini cukup panas dan berkeringat. Huh? Berkeringat?

"Hah… Haah… Hah… Capeknya…" seorang bocah laki-laki terduduk sambil bersandar disebuah dinding. Keringat membanjiri badannya yang tergolong masih pendek.

Yah… 3 jam lari menghindar dari kejaran Amerika ternyata bukanlah hal yang mudah. Apalagi jika staminamu tidak sebanyak yang dimiliki oleh Amerika. 3 jam? Yah… Setidaknya cukup untuk membuatmu banjir oleh keringat.

Bersyukurlah karena disaat-saat terakhir staminamu hampir habis, sebuah bohlam memilih hinggap di kepalamu. Dan kau pun akhirnya melempar kamera laknat itu ke sembarang tempat sehingga Amerika tidak lagi mengejarmu.

Yah… Lagipula, yang diincar Amerika 'kan kameramu, bukan? Kenapa kau malah membawa kamera tersebut? Akan lebih baik kalau kau membuang kamera itu lebih awal, bukan?

"Sial!" karena kesal, Indonesia pun langsung menendang tembok dibelakangnya. Dan akhirnya malah mengadu kesakitan. Dasar…

Tak lama kemudian, bola mata hitam itu beralih ke sosok Netherlands yang sedang berjalan sendirian.

"Mau apa dia?" akhirnya, Indonesia pun berniat mengikuti Netherlands.

Sesampainya disuatu tempat…

"Dia mau kemana sih?" tanya Indonesia dalam hati karena sudah hampir 1 jam mengikuti Netherlands, tapi belum sampai juga ditempat tujuan. Lalu perhatian Indonesia teralih ke seekor anjing yang sedang tidur pulas di pinggir jalan tak jauh dari tempat Netherlands berdiri.

Sebuah bohlam lampu bersinar terang diatas kepala Indonesia.

Lalu Indonesia mengeluarkan sebungkus biscuit makanan anjing dari balik saku celananya. Mengambil salah satu dan melemparnya hingga tersangkut di syal yang dikenakan Netherlands.

Lalu Indonesia mengambil satu biscuit lagi dan melemparnya ke anjing itu.

'Snif! Snif!'

Hidung anjing yang peka itu langsung bereaksi saat mencium bau biscuit. Menatap Netherlands lama.

Indonesia tersenyum senang…

Kemudian anjing itu malah beralih menatap Indonesia yang sedang mengintip dari balik tiang listrik —tepatnya sebungkus biscuit anjing yang dipegang Indonesia.

Perasaan Indonesia berubah tak enak…

Anjing itu berdiri…

Perasaan Indonesia makin tak enak…

Berjalan pelan kearah Indonesia dan…

"GYAAAAAAAA!"

Dan sepertinya, anjing itu tau mana porsi yang cocok untuk perutnya. Dan tentunya, sebungkus biscuit lebih mengenyangkan ketimbang satu biscuit yang nyangkut di syal Netherlands...

Benar, bukan…?

**Tactic 2: Failed again!**

.

.

.

Pukul 02.00 siang…

Japan tengah duduk sambil menatap langit siang.

"Hari yang tenang…" pikirnya sambil memejamkan mata. Berusaha menikmati semilir angin yang berhembus.

"Huwaaaa! Nihooooon!"

Ditarik kembali ucapan Japan barusan.

"Indische?"

"Indonesia! Panggil aku Indonesia!" seru Indonesia sambil ngos-ngosan.

"Ya ya, Indonesia-kun. Ada apa?" tanya Japan penuh tanda tanya.

"Huwaaa! Nihon! Si maniak pasta dan tomato itu mengejarku!" seru Indonesia sambil mencengkram erat baju Japan.

"Maksudmu Italia-kun?" tanya Japan balik.

"Bukan! Yang satu lagi!" balas Indonesia.

"Romano ka?"

"Betul! Yang itu!"

"Memangnya kau berbuat apa sampai dia mengejarmu?" tanya Japan kembali.

"Huwaaa! Tadi aku dikejar anjing! Terus, tidak sengaja menabrak si maniak pasta itu sehingga menjatuhkan pasta miliknya!" jelas Indonesia sambil mencengkram erat baju Japan.

'Wajar saja kau dikejar…' kata Japan dalam hati.

"Nihon, kumohon lindungi aku!" pinta Indonesia sambil memohon. Padahal Indonesia tidak tau, bahwa suatu saat nanti Japan-lah akan menjajahnya. Tapi ya sudahlah… Toh itu masalah nanti.

Tapi jika dihitung, Indonesia sudah 3 kali ia dikejar. Pertama oleh Amerika, kedua oleh anjing liar, dan yang ketiga oleh Romano. Mungkin ini adalah hari sialnya.

"Ketemu kau, sate-bastard!" tiba-tiba saja muncul sosok Romano di halaman Japan.

"Hiyaaaaa!"

Dan sedetik kemudian, terjadilah kejar-kejaran yang mengakibatkan kehancuran rumah Japan.

Satu jam kemudian…

"Ne, Nihon… Gomennasai…" ucap Italia sambil membungkuk ke Japan.

"Tidak apa, Italia-kun… Ini bukan salahmu." balas Japan, lalu beralih ke Romano dan Indonesia.

"Gomennasai…" ucap mereka berdua bersamaan.

.

.

.

**Tactics 3: Membuat Netherlands meminum teh yang sudah dicampur obat pencuci perut!**

"Indische, cepat buatkan secangkir teh untukku." ucap Netherlands.

"Baik~" seru Indonesia riang. Sementara Netherlands hanya menatap Indonesia heran. Biasanya Indonesia bakal menolak atau memberontak. Tapi tumben-tumbennya kali ini nurut.

'Ada apa dengannya?' pikir Netherlands dalam hati. Tapi kemudian tak mau ambil pusing dengan hal sepele seperti itu.

Beberapa menit kemudian…

"Netherlands~ Ini teh untukmu~" seru Indonesia riang sambil membawa secangkir teh —yang tentunya sudah berisi obat pencuci perut.

"Hn," gumam Netherlands saat melihat Indonesia menaruh secangkir teh tersebut sambil tersenyum riang.

'Ada yang aneh…' pikir Netherlands dalam hati.

"Ada apa, Netherlands?" tanya Indonesia dengan wajah polosnya. Tak menyadari bahwa sebenarnya Netherlands curiga dengan teh buatannya.

"Ah, tidak ada apa-apa, Indisc—"

"Teh yang enak!" seru seseorang sambil tersenyum ramah. Dibelakangnya terdapat trio Baltik yang berdiri gemetaran.

"Ru… Russia-san!" teriak Indonesia panik.

'Ce… celaka… Tehnya diminum Russia-san…' kata Indonesia dalam hati panik. Dia tak tahu harus lari kemana jika seandainya saja Russia tahu bahwa teh yang diminumnya mengandung obat pencuci perut.

"Nani?" ucap Russia sambil tersenyum kearah Indonesia. Membuat Indonesia semakin merinding.

"Em… Aku tidak tahu bahwa kau akan berkunjung kesini." ujar Netherlands.

"Na~ Tidak apa 'kan jika hanya berkunjung?" balas Russia masih tetap tersenyum. Dan sejujurnya, Indonesia semakin merinding melihat senyuman itu.

"Err…"

"Na~ Jadi ini yang namanya Indische? Manisnya~ Bagaimana kalau kau bergabung dengan Russia, hm?"

"GYAAAAAAAAAA!"

Sedetik itu juga, Indonesia langsung kabur ke kamarnya dan mengunci rapat pintunya. Berharap Russia tidak akan bisa kabur.

"Waah~ Dia pergi!" ujar Russia sambil tersenyum ke Netherlands dan trio Baltik.

.

Intinya…

**Tactic 3: FAILED! **(Bahkan obatnya gak mempan ke Russia)

.

.

.

"Fufufu~ Aku yakin, rencana kali ini tidak akan gagal!" ucap Indonesia sambil memegang sesuatu ditangannya.

**Tactic 4: Mengagetkan Netherlands dengan tikus!**

.

Terlihat, Netherlands sedang berjalan di pinggir jalan.

"Fufu~ Rencana kali ini harus berhasil! Ganbatte, Indonesia!" dengan cepat, Indonesia langsung melempar tikus tersebut kearah Netherlands.

Tapi sayang, Netherlands malah berjongkok hanya untuk sekedar mengikat tali sepatu. Sehingga sang tikus tak berdosa itu pun mendarat mulus disebuah stand tomato yang ada disampingnya Netherlands.

"KYAAAAAA!"

Terdengar jerit seorang wanita yang kebetulan ingin membeli tomato. Dalam sekejap, stand itupun langsung menjadi rusuh hanya karena tikus dan akhirnya stand itupun hancur karena tak sengaja ditabrak orang berbadan besar yang kebetulan lewat dan sangat takut terhadap tikus.

"Kono yaro!" seru Romano ketika stand tomato-nya hancur seketika. Dia pun menatap tajam kearah Indonesia.

"Hi-HYAAAAAAAAA!"

Dengan sekuat tenaga, Indonesia berusaha kabur dari Romano untuk yang kedua kalinya.

**Tactic 4: FA-I-LED!**

.

.

.

"Ukh… Itai!" Indonesia hanya bisa menatap nanar ke tubuhnya yang penuh luka. Ia tak pernah menyangka, bahwa pukulan Romano lumayan keras juga.

"Dasar sarang mafia!" maki yang tentunya, hanya ditujukan untuk Romano.

Kemudian ia menatap langit senja. Dimana matahari mulai membenamkan wajahnya di ufuk Barat.

"Ukh… Berusaha seharian, tapi tak menghasilkan apa-apa…" ucap Indonesia pelan. Kesal, ia pun langsung melempar sebuah batu ke tengah kolam. Rasanya ia jadi ingin menangis jika mengingat kegagalannya seharian ini. Bagaimanapun juga, ia masih anak kecil, bukan?

"Ukh…"

"Indische?"

"Huh? Netherlands?" tiba-tiba saja Indonesia jadi teringat kejadian seharian ini. Kesal, ia pun tak melihat wajah Netherlands. "Mau apa kau kesini, baka."

"Hn, ini halaman rumahku."

Indonesia membuang mukanya, tak mau melihat wajah Netherlaands.

"Indische, aku tak tahu kenapa hari ini kau bertingkah aneh." ucap Netherlands pelan.

'Ukh! Aku tidak bertingkah aneh, baka!'

"Aku tahu kau ingin menjadi kuat."

'Tentu! Untuk mengalahkanmu suatu saat nanti!'

"Tapi, kau tidak perlu sampai menjahili orang lain 'kan? Yang menjahili Inggris dan Romano itu kau 'kan?" ucap Netherlands lagi.

'JLEB!'

'Bukan! Aku mau menjahilimu tahu!'

"Kau tahu, Indische… Itu kekanak-kanakkan."

'JLEB! JLEB!'

'Argh! Aku memang masih anak-anak tau, Netherlands no baka!'

"Kalau kau memang ingin jadi kuat, berlatihlah…" Netherlands kembali berucap.

' … '

"Aku bersedia membantumu jika kau mau."

' … '

"Sampai nanti…"

Setelah itu, Netherlands kembali masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Meninggalkan Indonesia yang masih duduk di tepi kolam.

"…Netherlands…"

.

.

.

Malam harinya…

'Klek!'

Netherlands menoleh kearah pintu dan mendapati Indonesia tengah berdiri disana sambil memeluk sebuah bantal.

"Indische…"

"Um… Netherlands. Apa boleh malam ini aku tidur bersamamu?" tanya Indonesia gugup.

" … "

"Um… Kalau tidak boleh juga tidak apa—"

"Terserah kau saja…" ucap Netherlands lalu membaringkan tubuhnya diatas ranjang yang empuk.

Wajah Indonesia langsung berubah ceria. "Yeeei!" soraknya gembira dan langsung menerjang Netherlands.

Dan mungkin… Akan lama bagi Indonesia untuk memerdekakan diri jika ia terus seperti, bukan? Dan itu terbukti dengan dijajahnya Indonesia selama 350 tahun.

.

.

.

**Owari~

* * *

**

Huwaa! Fic pertama di fandom Hetalia! Hontou ni gomen kalau hasilnya jelek! DX

Haah... Semoga para chara gak OOC... (Amin)

Um... Oke! Anggap ini chibi Indonesia yang belum memerdekakan diri dan masih dijajah Belanda. Sebenarnya sih gak yakin ama Netherlands. Kayaknya dia OOC deh... -,-"a

Oh ya! Judulnya itu pake bahasa Belanda. Tapi berhubung aku gak bisa bahasa Belanda, jadilah ku-translate di mbah google. Moga aja translatenya gak salah.

Nya~

.

.

.

Mind to review? X3


End file.
